The Clarisse Hunting Project
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph tries to seduce the queen with the help of Mia and her dirty little tricks. This will be a very cheeky story. If you liked Perfume, you will love this. Do you remember'Joseph!Sex! Office!Now'
1. Chapter 1

**The Clarisse Hunting Project**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's note:** Hi Girls! A new journey is just starting... If you liked Perfume, you will love this, I hope. Thanks to Rach for beta this for me.

**Chapter 1**

"Hi Joe! What's up?" asked Mia as she stormed into the kitchen to grab some fruit for breakfast.

"Oh, Princess. Good Morning," Joseph smiled weakly as he looked up from his coffee. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Yeah, I can see that," giggled Mia. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing. Just this and that… Ordinary things, you know."

"Oh yes, of course. It's probably the paper allowance for the office and the new tires for the security cars. Oh, come now." Mia tried, then turned around, because Charlotte stepped in. "Charlotte. Do you know what's up with Joe?"

"Of course. He is dreaming about Her Majesty."

"WHAT?!" Mia was so surprised she dropped the apple she held in her hand.

"Charlotte!" cried Joseph. "Was that necessary?! You know what tattler she is. Sorry, Princess."

"Never mind. But why the hell didn't you tell me?! This is fantastic!"

"Really?" asked Joseph, unsure.

"Of course! You and Grandma would be so perfect together. First class, if I may say so."

"Thank you, Princess," Joseph smiled slightly. "But it's impossible. Clarisse and I are from two different worlds."

"Oh, don't say that. She always tells me that you're her best friend."

"Yes, exactly. Her best FRIEND and nothing more…" Joseph sighed. "But I want to be more than a friend to her."

"I understand," Mia giggled. "You wanna be her lover as well. Oh, don't look at me that way Joe. I can totally understand you. Grandma is still incredibly sexy. And I think she wants you too."

"I don't think so… Besides, I would have to seduce her somehow." Joseph sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry, with my help she will fall madly, deeply in love with you, that's for sure."

"Really?" asked Joseph, his eyes hopeful. "What's your idea?"

"Do you give me a free hand?"

"But – " started Joseph.

"Do you give me a free hand?" repeated Mia.

"Of course. But what's your idea?"

"Idea?" scoffed Mia, slightly offended. "IDEAS, Joe. IDEAS. Anyway, we need some tricks."

"Tricks?" Joseph and Charlotte asked at once.

"Yes, tricks. Dirty little tricks," laughed Mia as she rubbed her hands. "Don't worry! I'm FULL of ideas."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** I forgot to tell last time, I promised this story to Mishka. (And a queen never breaks a promise.) She asked me to write a scene months ago… But now, I'm working on it. You know which scene that will be.Big hug to Rach (again) for beta this to me. That was a hard work I know. I gave you tones of work to do. Sorry... And I'm dedicating this cahpter to You (again) yes. :-)

"I'm a bit worried about these tricks of yours." Joseph sounded somewhat unsure as he sipped from his almost cold cup of coffee.

"Why?" laughed Mia. "You know me…"

"Yes. That's exactly why I'm worrying."

"Hey, Joe, she won't die. And I won't hurt any part of her body… but only if you are smart enough to prevent it," laughed Mia.

"Princess!" cried Joseph.

"Alright! Alright! Just kidding. Don't be so dull, Joe. Anyway, I have a few risky ideas, but we won't use them if we don't have to. Just try to relax, ok?"

"Ok. So… what are we going to do Ms. Idea Box?" Joseph asked.

"I have three different things on my mind, but there is one I can't get out of my head. So let's start with the mouse," Mia grinned.

"With the MOUSE?!" Joseph and Charlotte asked at once.

"But Princess, Her Majesty is terribly afraid of mice." Charlotte said worriedly.

"That's the point, Charlotte. That's the point," Mia laughed. "Do you remember the panic when Lilly's white mouse got loose in the palace last year? Hm? That was so funny! Grandma jumped up to her desk like a gazelle - at her age. Ha-ha."

"So you want to do something like that?" Charlotte was still a bit worried. "Because we haven't got a mouse at the moment…"

"Actually… we do have one. You know, Lilly gave me Trish for my birthday."

"You brought her back?" asked Charlotte, somewhat shocked. "You know that her Majesty exiled her from the palace."

"Yes, but now she will be very useful, won't she?"

"And what if Her Majesty asks how the mouse got into the palace?"

"Don't be such a fraidy-cat Charlotte. We'll say that it strayed in from the garden. It's a mouse not a scorpion. Oh! Wait a minute..."

"Don't you dare!" said Joseph menacingly.

"Ok, ok! It was just an idea."

"I should hope so. Anyway, what's the plan? I mean Clarisse sees the mouse, then she jumps into my arms or what?"

"Almost," Mia answered. "I expect something like that will happen, but the selection of the location can help a lot. What would you say to her bedroom?"

"Her bedroom?" asked Charlotte. "What are you hoping? That maybe she will be in her lingerie?"

"Uhm." nodded Mia. "Or in her nightie. Just a kiss and let nature take it's course."

"First of all," Joseph started strictly. "Let's get something straight. If I acquiesce to this bedroom thing, I won't take advantage of the situation, alright? I just want to romance her. I only want Clarisse to fall in love with me. Just a kiss, then we will see what's next."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Mia, a bit huffy. "I didn't mean to suggest that you take her to bed immediately. I'm just trying to say that a relaxing atmosphere, like her bedroom is better for a little romance, than a ball."

"Ok. Sorry." said Joseph. "So how do you plan to implement this plan?"

"It's simple. Until she is ready to sleep and changing clothes, I will distract her by talking, and then I'll let Trish loose … on her bed of course. Then you'll come in with some excuse and it'll be your turn Joe. Just remember to try to always stand next to her, ok?"

"Well I have a few doubts, but… Necessity knows no law."

"Fantastic!" exalted Mia. "Now, I have to arrange a few things, then we will meet at 10:30 in front of her room. Alright?"

"Of course," smiled Joseph. "You're the boss."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Charlotte asked as they were waiting before Clarisse's door with a cup of tea in Joseph's hand.

"Mia is very determined, and I'm really running out of ideas. The dance in San Francisco and the walk in the lit up garden were not too successful. I love her, Charlotte and I want to be with her if there is the slightest chance that she feels the same way."

"I understand that, and I will support you as I can." Charlotte smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Charlotte, that means a lot to me. Oh, Mia is coming."

"Well?" Charlotte asked excitedly as Mia closed the door behind her.

"Everything is perfect. I put Trish on her bed, so you can go in and save Grandma."

"But what if the mouse has already disappeared?" asked Joseph nervously. "How could I find her?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I gave her a double dose of food - she could barely move. Ha-ha! But if anything goes wrong we can see you through the cameras, and your earpiece is on. So, we will manage it."

"Right." Joseph sighed and slowly turned the doorknob.

"Go Joe! Go!" whispered Mia excitedly and she started running towards the security room with Charlotte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Clarisse's bedroom…

"Good evening, Your Majesty." smiled Joseph as she let him in.

"Oh you brought up my tea, that's very kind of you. Thank you Joseph."

"It's my pleasure." answered Joseph and put the tea down onto her bedside table, while his eyes searched for the mouse.

Trish was sleeping peacefully on Clarisse's bed. Everything was perfect, except for one small thing. Clarisse did not see her, and what is more, she wasn't even looking in the right direction. She was packing her clothes.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" asked Joseph, he had absolutely no idea how to draw her attention.

"Sorry. What did you say?" asked Clarisse from inside her wardrobe.

"Oh, just… It's a lovely evening."

"Oh yes indeed." smiled Clarisse and continued packing.

"Damn it, Joe." said Mia to his earpiece. "Don't be so helpless. Just talk to her."

"Alright."

"Hm?" Clarisse asked from inside.

"Oh, nothing…. I just wanted to say that your new bedspread is beautiful."

"Oh thank you. I chose it myself," smiled Clarisse and finally started heading towards the bed with a few jumpers in her hands. Everyone kept their fingers crossed… She was moving closer and closer. Then when everything seemed perfect… she threw the clothes down right onto Trish.

Joseph heard a stifled cry from his earpiece.

"I chose this, rather than the blue one because it would not match to the wallpaper." Clarisse smiled and went back to the wardrobe, while Joseph tried to free the little mouse under the clothes. He wasn't fast enough, because just then Clarisse turned up and grabbed the jumpers. The time had come….

"AAAHHHHH!" Clarisse started screaming, and in a flash she was standing on a chair and leaning against the wall. "Take it out! Joseph please, take it out!" She was hysterical.

So Joseph, the hero of the day, picked up the dazed little white mouse and threw her out the window.

"Damn it Joe!" cried Mia, but Charlotte pulled her away from the microphone.

"Don't bother with her," Charlotte said excitedly. "That was fantastic!"

Then Joseph hurried back to Clarisse and helped her down from the chair.

She was still trembling when she stepped down. Her arms clutched Joseph desperately. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her balanced and drawing her nearer until she was close, dangerously close. Her perfume was intoxicating, her eyes grateful…

He could feel the warmth of her body against his. Everything was perfect for a kiss, but Clarisse suddenly pulled herself together and stepped away.

"I'm… I'm a bit dizzy after… the mouse. The MOUSE!" Clarisse repeated nervously and tried to order her appearance. "Thanks very much for your help Joseph. I really don't know what I would do without you. Really. But now I have to lie down. So if you will excuse me…"

"Oh, of course," answered Joseph. He did not expect this. "Well then, good night Your Majesty." Joseph bowed and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in the security room…

"Don't be sad Joe." Mia smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry about Trish," sighed Joseph.

"Oh never mind. I'll get her in the morning. She ran like a rabbit when she landed."

"That's good," smiled Joseph, but was depressed.

"Hey, Joe… You almost kissed her. Believe me, she wanted it too."

"I don't think so."

"You shouldn't say that. Grandma loves you. I'm sure of it."

"You're only saying that to try to make me feel better."

"Do you believe I would do that? Hm?"

"No," smiled Joseph. "Well if you have any other ideas…"

"That's the way to talk Joe!" said Mia. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning, and everything is gonna be all right."

"Ok." Joseph nodded and slowly his eyes filled with hope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning in the kitchen…

"So everyone is ready for plan B?" Mia asked with a wide smile on her face, then she launched into the details of her plan…

Meanwhile on an elegant street in town a very nervous Clarisse was standing outside Dr. Monroe's consulting room….

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Thanks very much for all the lovely reviews. I love you all. And big thanks (and a cup of hot tea served by Joseph of course) to Rach for beta this for me. Ch 3 is a short one, but I hope you will like it. Let's see what happened at the doctor...

Clarisse was pacing nervously up and down in Doctor Monroe's consulting room. She had to wait, but that was not annoying in spite of the fact that she was not used to it. She was just restless and worried of course…

Five endless minutes had passed, when the doctor finally opened the door and greeted her. He was a bit embarrassed, because the queen had to wait, but he really could not help the office traffic…

"Good morning, Your Majesty," the doctor smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry about the delay, but…"

"Please don't apologize doctor," Clarisse said with a kind but very nervous smile. "I am grateful that you found time for me a week early. Have you already analyzed the results of the test?" she asked and sat down across from his desk.

"Well, I would need a little more time, but yes. I know the results generally," said the doctor as he sat down in front of her. His eyes were anxious.

"So it's serious," sighed Clarisse.

"Yes," the doctor agreed with a sigh. He tried to say something positive too. "But I think you've known that for a long time."

"Uhm." She looked down. Clarisse was calm, but could barely hide hear tears. "I… I just want to get well again. You know, I feel its worse and worse every day. And I'm scared… Some people say it's fatal."

"Well in some cases maybe, but… I don't think this case is that serious."

"But I can bearly eat, sleep or concentrate on anything else. I mean when I'm not alone I'm perfectly well from others point of view, but inside I'm suffering."

"That's very normal," said Doctor Monroe.

"I… I just want to recover." Clarisse sighed and looked up courageously.

"That's the way to talk," the doctor smiled. "This is the most important thing. Your attitude. If you want to recover, you can do it."

"Right."

"So are you ready?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. I think I will try." Clarisse nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Then come on… Just say it with one breath."

"I…" tried Clarisse. "I…I hate you Joseph."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **Hi Girls! I'm soooo happy about your reviews. Really. Thanks very much. And big hug to Rach for beta this chapter sooo fast.

"… I hate you Joseph," said Clarisse finally, then there was silence for a few minutes.

She needed time to process what had happened just then. There was a feeling of emptiness mixed with fear. She had to collect her thoughts, but she not quite get it together, this was so new and frightening…

"So?" asked the doctor. "How do you feel? Better?"

"I… I don't know." answered Clarisse frankly. "It's just a bit too new to me. You know…"

"Are you hesitating?" He said and stood up to walk around to her.

"I just…" Clarisse started but she could not finish. She started crying.

"Ok. Ok." sighed Dr. Monroe with a smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Let's start at the very beginning..."

"Do we really need to do this?"

"I think you have to collect your thoughts. You've come a long way, and we have to save what we've built in the last few months. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Yes. Just do it." nodded Clarisse and leaned back to pull herself together.

"So let's see what we know…" The doctor continued speaking…. "Your problem is…"

"… Love." Clarisse finished the sentence without hesitation.

"Exactly. And what is so wrong with that?"

"Oh my God! We've talked about this a hundred times before…" She was upset now, but continued speaking. "I cannot afford it. I cannot lose everything because of a man… Because of a man who means everything to me. Oh my God." Her voice was only a whisper now. "Do you see? That's my problem. I'm in love. No, I mean, I'm madly, deeply in love with Joseph, but I cannot do this. I cannot live with him, because I'm suffering all day long because we can never be together, and I also cannot live without him, because I… I just cannot go on without his loving eyes, his arms around me… I mean nothing had happened but when he is near me, I lose control. My head is switching off. I'm just staring into his comforting, warm, brown eyes, and I simply forget everything. And it scares me. It scares me to death," Clarisse cried. "What if I lose control and let him to kiss me? I know I would not been able to resist him anymore, and I would give up everything immediately. My country, my duties, my whole life. Everything I have suffered for. I cannot allow it. I just cannot."

"So you are not satisfied with your life," said the doctor. He tried to enumerate the reasons. "That means you have to do something against it. But only if this is really what you want."

"Oh, wish I could know what I want," laughed Clarisse sarcastically. "But I have to do the right thing. My duties -- I took an oath… But no-one ever told me that I will spend every day of my life to longing for love, for a man who loves me, probably more then I could dare to imagine. He is just watching me with those loving eyes, searching for hope, and I cannot give him what he deserves. I have to look away, and try to concentrate on something else, but it's BLOODY hard with this sentence in my head. I CANNOT get it out of my head. And these days, I catch myself repeating this one sentence over and over again. It's in my head all the time, everywhere, in a meeting, in the shower, during breakfast, while I'm talking with someone, just over and over again. Just this one bloody sentence. '_Joseph I love you_.' Do you know how hard this is? Hm? I cannot concentrate on anything else. 'Joseph, I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh, damn it!" She sighed and hit the table from frustration.

"But you know that there is a solution for your problem… If you will repeat the opposite of the sentence, you can get it out of your head."

"But it's so hard to say that - 'Joseph I hate you.'"

"But you also hate him. Don't you?" asked the doctor softly.

"Yes… Yes, I think you're right. Well, not really. I mean yes, I hate him because of what he is doing to me, but I cannot be angry with him."

"But you want to be angry, right?"

"Yes, of course! I desperately want it. This is the only chance to get rid of his effect on me."

"Then concentrate on the helplessness he caused you."

"Ok. I'm trying to concentrate on that." She took a deep breath. "Joseph… I hate you. Yes, I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU."

"Well done, Your Majesty." smiled Doctor Monroe. "Just hold on and if you think once more to love him…"

"I will repeat immediately that 'I hate him.'" said Clarisse determined. "But… I wish I didn't hate myself too for loving him…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OK people." said Mia with huge enthusiasm as she pulled her chair up to the worktop. "Maybe plan A was a bit… shocking."

"I should rather think so," answered Joseph.

"Ok, ok. I admit it. But… we won't stop. Our next action is gonna be a peaceful but very effective one."

"And what is it?" Charlotte was extremely excited. "Come on Princess! Tell us!"

"Alright. I was thinking of a movie night… Hey, take it easy. Take it easy," smiled Mia and held up her hand, because everybody started protesting. "It's not a simple movie night, right? The film is gonna be a horror movie, with tons of scary scenes, and you know what that means… Grandma could snuggle up against you, Joe. And you will protect her…"

"That's all very promising…" started Joseph. "But there is a little problem with that…"

"Namely?" asked Mia.

"Clarisse will not watch horror films."

"Oh, that's just a minor detail Joe."

"Really?" asked Joseph challengingly. "And how do you plan to get her to watch a horror movie?"

"Joe, you are really hopeless sometimes." Mia laughed. "She is always saying we should spend more time together, so I'm gonna mention a movie night, just the two of us. Believe me, she won't refuse."

"But if it's a movie night for two, how can Joe seduce her?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, Char. Is that a serious question?" Mia laughed. "We need protection on a simple movie night too, and you're gonna pop in also, 'cos you are always wanted to see this film. And if we're gonna be all together, she would not say a word. It's secure, four people watching a movie together."

"And I'm gonna sit next to her?" Joe asked. "Don't you think that's a bit obvious?"

"Oh, not at all. You old people- sorry Joe- will sit in the front line on the comfortable sofa- also to have better access between the two of you. And we, younger ones at the back, and we can sneak out at the right time. Ha-ha. So do you agree with me?"

"Yes Princess, I always agree with you," answered Joseph. "But what if I have doubts about it?"

"Just concentrate on a very essential question Joe…"

"And that will be…?"

"Grandma wears stockings. Not tights, not socks."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Author's Note:** Ok Mishka! I promised you this a long, long time ago… I hope that's what you wanted…Thanks for everybody for the kind reviews and Rach for beta this for me. 

"Grandma wears stockings. Not tights, not socks," Mia said with a naughty grin on her face. 

"Mia!" cried Joseph.

"What! Come now, Joe! I'm sure you have imagined her in stockings before now, haven't you? Well?" 

"Actually, I've already seen her in them," was Joseph's shocking answer.

"Shut up!" Mia could barely breathe. "When? And why did you hide it? But who cares – I want details. Now – do you hear me? Now!" 

"You are a bit cheeky, Princess, don't you think?"

"Of course I do. But do not avoid the subject. So, what happened? Tell me!"

"Well, not much." Joseph did not want to argue with the Princess. "I was on duty in the security room that night…"

"Lucky you!" Mia giggled.

"Yes… Her Majesty slipped out of her dressing room to pick up something she left in the sitting room. It lasted just a few seconds but I could barely breathe… I'm still dreaming of it."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Mia grinned. "And you have watched it over and over again since then, right?"

"NO! How can you say a thing like that? I don't watch her!" Joseph protested, but Mia just stood there in silence for a moment then asked,

"… Lionel deleted the tape?" 

"Uh-huh," Joseph muttered.

"Naughty, naughty Joey," Mia teased. "Grandma would not be pleased that you are secretly watching her."

"I'm not peeping on her, I just accidentally saw her once." Joseph said indignantly. "And afterwards I just couldn't throw the tape away. That's all. And don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my shoes." 

"No, I would not," Mia said calmly. "I don't feel attracted to her." 

"Oh, Mia!" cried Joseph. "Sometimes you are really –"

"Comical?" 

"Irritating!" 

"Oh, thank you. I'm trying my best," Mia said with a big grin on her face. "But now, it's time for action, and that means I have to prepare everything. You know, someone has to tell her that she will be watching a film tonight…" 

"Oh, yes," Charlotte laughed. "You are really sure, aren't you?"

"Absolutely sure of myself. As always… I mean at least one of us have to be sure. Am I right?"

"Of course Princess." Joseph smiled at her. "We have every faith in you."

"Good! Then let's get to work."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything went according to plan, or should I say, it was simply perfect. 

Clarisse accepted Mia's idea immediately and she liked the company, too. Three girls spending the evening together and watching some 'girlish movie' -- that should be a perfect night. At least that's what she thought… 

"So which film did you choose darling?" Clarisse asked cheerfully. "Pretty Woman? Or maybe The Bodyguard with Whitney Houston?"

"Not exactly." Mia had a wicked grin on her face, which Clarisse failed to notice. 

"Well then, what's your choice?" 

"A classic – a basic film. Something you have to see if you want to call yourself a movie fanatic…"

"The Sound of Music?" asked Clarisse brightly. "I guessed right, didn't I?"

"Well, almost… It's The Exorcist." 

"WHAT!" 

"Oh, Joseph, finally." Mia smiled as the Head of Security entered the room. "We've just been waiting for you. You should sit next to Grandma."

"But…" Clarisse was totally at loss for a few seconds. She tried to understand what was happening.

"These are the best seats, on the sofa," Mia smiled. "Charlotte and I can sit anywhere, am I right Char?" 

"Of course. No problem," Charlotte agreed. Then the two young women settled down behind the older couple. Clarisse hesitated a moment, then slowly sat down next to Joseph. 

Did I say 'sat'? Sorry. She desperately tried to get as far as she could from Joseph, so she squatted on the edge of the sofa; which was not a wise decision, because a moment later she landed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" everybody asked at once. Joseph was the first one who tried to help her into an up-right position. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine, thank you." Clarisse was distracted and tried tiding herself up.

"But Grandma…" 

"I'm fine! Why don't we just start that film, hm? I cannot sit here the whole night. You know I have many things to do…" 

"Ok, ok. Just relax. I'm starting it," Mia said quickly and pushed the play button. She did not want to 'lose' her.

As the movie began Clarisse was so nervous that she simply forgot to protest the choice of film. If she had not been so upset, she would never ever watch a film like that. But now she had more important problems. She promised a night to Mia, and she would keep her promise. At whatever price. She just had to concentrate…

"M&Ms Grandma?" 

"Yes, thank you." Clarisse answered automatically and took the pack of sweets without tuning around. She tired to concentrate on ignoring Joseph, who was sitting only a few inches away from her. 

About fifteen minutes passed, when Joseph made the first move.

He slowly placed his hand next to Clarisse's on the sofa. Then he moved it closer… and closer… until finally he took her hand in his. It was a soft movement. He barely dared to touch her; but his great relief, she did not pull it away. Joseph was happy, because that was a promising beginning… 

Unfortunately, that was only Joseph's fantasy. The truth was very different… 

Actually, Clarisse did not realize his hand was on hers. She just sat there, compressing her hands and holding a few M&Ms inside. She was concentrating so hard, that she paid no attention to reality. The moment when she 'woke up' was during a shocking scene in the movie. She literally jumped into Joseph's arms with a frightened scream. Her hand unconsciously brushed against Joseph's face; who was a bit surprised, but also extremely glad.

No sooner had she calmed down, than Mia and Charlotte were next. Suddenly a lighter scene was on screen when they could clearly see Joseph's face – covered with blood. It was impossible to tell who was louder -- Charlotte or Mia. They screamed hysterically. Nearly a half minute passed before they realized, it was not blood, just the melted M&Ms from Clarisse's hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Clarisse said desperately as she pulled herself together, while trying to wipe the chocolate off of Joseph's face. She was nervous and embarrassed, but Joseph just smiled and grabbed the hand touching his face…

"Clarisse, I…" He looked at her with loving eyes…

"Oh Joseph… I hate you so much."

"…What!" 

To be continued…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I wanna say thanks for all the enchanting reviewers to Kristi-Julie, da-doink-doink, clarisseandmishka, OSUSprinks, Zsulie, Liesel Meminger, risingdancer, JUJUChick16, missy, bluegirl-783, Mapetite 16 and also to my dearest Captain Weirdo for beta this to me. This chapter is a longer one with funny (at least I think that) parts, so just read and enjoy. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you, my faithful reviews, and to you Lucy, Queen of Egoslavia, but mostly to my Ursa. I'm with you girl. cheer up And that's an order…

"Oh Joseph… I hate you so much."

"What?!" Joseph asked in a shocked voice. He was so surprised, that he could barely think. "What did you say?"

But Clarisse had no chance to answer, because suddenly Shades and Lionel rushed into the room with guns in their hands. They had heard SCREAMING…

"Hands up and don't move!" Lionel shouted and everyone froze. "Nestling to nest. Nestling to nest." He said to his earpiece. "The Eagle is here. Repeat, the Eagle is here…"

"Oh, shut up Lionel!" Shades cried and gave him a clout. "You're so stupid! They're just watching a movie! We are very sorry Your Majesty," Said Shades as he lowered his gun.

"Uhm, never mind," Clarisse said with a grateful smile and jumped up from the sofa.

"We've just finished, and I have to go back to my office. If you will excuse me."

"But Grandma…" started Mia. " The film is not over yet."

"Yes, but I've seen enough Darling. That is not really my kind of movie. But don't worry; we will make up for it some other time." She smiled and left the room.

A few moments later, Shades and Lionel did the same.

"And the nest is empty…" Shades murmured as they headed out.

"Why?"

"Because we are here! You stupid boy…"

"Ah!" was Lionel's answer and they disappeared.

"What did you say to her?" Mia and Charlotte asked at the same time as they rushed at Joe.

"Joe!" Mia cried.

"Well, I… Ok, I'll tell you. When she leaned closer to touch my face, I grabbed her hand and I wanted to tell her that I love her…"

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I said, 'Clarisse I…'. Then before I could finish it she said…"

"What? Come on Joe!"

"She said 'Oh, Joseph, I hate you so much.'." Joseph sighed and looked up at them hopelessly. The girls just stood there for a moment then started laughing.

"What is so funny about that?" Joseph asked. He was at a loss to understand why they were laughing.

"Oh, poor Joey…" laughed Mia. "You are so tired, that you obviously misunderstood her. How could she say a thing like that? Oh come now, Joe!"

"But I heard her say it crystal clear. She was only 5 inches from my face."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course," smiled Charlotte and took his arm. "Come on Joe, I think you need some rest."

"But she said 'I HATE you so much'. I heard it!" Joseph cried.

"Yes, of course. Of course, Joey," Mia smiled and led him out of the room. "Just lay down for a while, all right? I think maybe this film was a bit too… hm… strong for you. Our next choice will be Bambi, I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning in the kitchen…

"Ok, Charlotte," Mia sighed nervously. "Enough of this fuck up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We are getting nowhere with this kind of nicety. We need something radical."

"Radical?" asked Charlotte worriedly. "I don't even dare to think of what's next."

"Don't worry," answered Mia. "Oh! Hello, Joey."

"Morning ladies," Joseph said, his face sad as he sat down.

"Charlotte and I have been thinking. Right, Char?"

"Uhm… Yes, we have." She was not sure what she was supposed to say.

"So… Let us say, that you're right. I mean about what Grandma said yesterday."

"Finally," Joseph sighed. "I'm not stupid – I know what I heard."

"I said 'let us say'. We still think that you misunderstood her, that you heard the opposite of what she said. So let's straighten this out. Grandma is in the garden, go and talk to her."

"Finally, a useful idea…" Joseph said, and started to leave, but stopped when he saw Mia's face. "I mean all the others were brilliant too, but this one is…"

"Alright…" Mia sighed. "Just go… And take her to the gazebo; that always works."

"Ok!" smiled Joseph and rushed out.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked turning to Mia when he left them alone. "WE were thinking?"

"Ok, I was thinking. Come!" Mia waved and led Charlotte to the window. "Can you see Grandma?"

"Yes. She is sitting under that big pear tree. And?"

"Ok, I'll explain. I said we need something radical."

"And how did you arrange for something radical?" asked Charlotte a bit sarcastically. "They will discuss everything in the garden, and it will be all right?"

"Well, not exactly," Mia said with a wicked grin on her face. "Can you see her black high heels?"

"Yes…" answered Charlotte uncertainly.

"Well, when she reaches the stairs, hopefully she will fall down, because I loosened her heels. Ha-ha!"

"WHAT??" Charlotte gasped for air.

"Oh, come now, Char. Joe will catch her! You always worry too much."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the garden…

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Joseph smiled. "May I have a word with you?"

"Uhm, yes of course, but I'm a bit busy. You know, paperwork…" Clarisse answered nervously and stood up. "So I have to go back inside."

"Then I'll escort you to your office."

"Splendid." Clarisse smiled weakly and they started walking.

"I would like to speak with you about last night," Joseph started. "You said something… And I'm not sure what you meant by it…"

"Damn it," whispered Clarisse then she turned to Joseph with a smile. "And what did I say?"

"You said 'I hate you so much'," Joseph said, looking at her seriously. Her reaction was exactly like the girls'.

"Oh, Joseph," Clarisse laughed nervously. "Where are you getting that from? Ha-ha. I would never, ever say a thing like that."

"Then what did you say, exactly?"

"Well, I really don't remember. Look, I have to go…" Clarisse tried to leave him, but Joseph stood in her way.

"You said 'I hate you so much.'"

"That's nonsense," Clarisse said nervously and walked around him. As she reached the top of the stairs, she stepped down…

"But I heard you!" said Joseph resolutely, while Charlotte cried to his earpiece. "Catch her Joe! She'll fall!"

And suddenly everything slowed down… Clarisse said something about being late, then she started falling. Her ankle twisted and she fell towards the ground. But Joseph was there as always, when she was in need of something. He caught her with a quick movement and lifted her back on her feet, holding her while she regained her balance. She just gasped for air and tried pulling herself together, before she looked up at him.

"I love you…" whispered Joseph as he held her in his arms. "That was what I wanted to tell you last night when you cut in – that I love you. Clarisse? Please, say something…" Joseph begged.

Clarisse took a deep breath and asked, "Oh, I… Why don't you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner? With pleasure," Joseph answered as he found his voice again. That was not exactly what he expected, but regardless, he was over the clouds.

"Lovely. Then until tonight," Clarisse straightened her dress and left him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Five minutes later in her office…

"Hi, Carla. It's me, Clarisse… Yes… Uhm, are you free tonight?... Oh, nothing extraordinary, just a little dinner party… Around eight, yes… And look pretty, because I found the perfect man for you…"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Is there ANYBODY out there who has the PD SCORE soundtrack?? Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews.:-) I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you. And big hug to my Rach for beta this for me extremly fast.:-)

"Clarisse wants to have dinner with me tonight!" Joseph cried happily, as he reached the kitchen.

"Oh Joe!" Mia jumped into his arms. "That's fantastic! I knew it! I knew! I knew it! So who is the mastermind? Hm?"

"It's definitely you. Ha-ha."

"Thanks," Mia smiled. "But now, you have to tell us everything. And I mean EVERYTHING."

"Alright," Joseph agreed. "I'm still a bit confused, but that's alright. I asked her about what she said yesterday, and her reaction was the same as yours. She started laughing."

"Of course she did. See? We were right – as always." Mia added the last bit with a grin.

"Yes… So, she laughed and said it was nonsense. Then a moment later we reached the stairs and Clarisse suddenly started falling… That reminds me. I have a question."

"Really?" laughed Mia nervously as she stepped backwards.

"That was not an accident, was it?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Mia asked, in a panic.

"You know what I mean, Princess. She stumbled and nearly fell down."

"Oh, ah – that! We saw it from the window, and I must say that you caught her beautifully. Well done, Joe!"

"Thanks." Joseph smiled coldly and continued, "normally there would have been nothing extraordinary about that, but after your dirty tricks; the mouse, the horror movie night and your almost idea with the scorpion; it made me think. And you also made a comment a few days ago…"

"And what was that?"

"'_I won't hurt any part of her body… but only if you are smart enough to prevent it.'_"

"Alright. Alright," said Mia. "But it was absolutely necessary. And it worked!"

"That's your luck, little girl."

"Ok. But now, can we move on finally?" Mia asked nervously.

"Yes, Joe," Charlotte agreed. "What happened then? We saw that you caught her…"

"Yes." Joseph continued in a composed tone. "She was in my arms within a second and the way as she looked at me…" Joseph sighed with a dreamy look on his face. That was Clarisse's effect on him. "I had to tell her that I love her."

"You didn't ask her if she was all right?" asked Charlotte immediately.

"The truth is everything happened too fast. One minute she started falling, then the next she was in my arms and looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't think of anything else – only that I love her."

"How sweet," sighed Charlotte.

"Yes. Very sweet, but what was her reaction?" asked Mia impatiently.

"She invited me to dinner," Joe finished with a triumphant smile.

"What?!" Mia asked. She and Charlotte were at a loss for words. The girls just stood there in silence, deep in thought. They tried to understand what had happened.

"Don't you have anything to say?" asked Joseph. "It's fantastic, isn't it?"

"Well…" started Charlotte. "It's rather a bit strange."

"Strange?" Joseph asked, surprised.

"Yes," answered Mia. "That's not a normal reaction. But maybe she was simply uneasy. You know how hard is for Grandma to show her emotions."

"That's true," Joseph nodded. "But you made me unsure now… Do you think it's ok? I mean her dinner invitation. You know how women think. After all, you are women too."

"That's absolutely typical of her self-controlled personality. So don't worry Joe. Am I right, Mia?" asked Charlotte as she looked at her significantly.

"You're absolutely right Char. So Joe, don't waste time. Go and prepare for tonight."

"Alright, that's what I'm going to do. Thanks girls." Joseph smiled gratefully and rushed to his room.

"So Charlotte, what do you think?" asked Mia, as soon as they were alone. "Isn't it strange?"

"Yes, it is. And I don't know what to think…"

"Me neither, but hey, here comes Grandma. Watch this." Mia winked at Charlotte and greeted Clarisse. "Hi Grandma. What's up?"

"Hello, Darling. Charlotte." Clarisse smiled weakly and reached for her sedative tea blend, without success. "Not much. Why?"

"Not much?" asked Mia, surprised. "You and Joe are gonna have dinner together and you say 'not much'?"

"Ah, that!" Clarisse said abstractedly. "You two should come if you want."

"Oh NO!" Mia tried to restrain herself.

"Why darling? Are you busy tonight?" Clarisse asked innocently.

"Uh-huh… yes, awfully. I have tons of things to do. You cannot imagine how much."

"Oh, I see. And you Charlotte? You can join us, can't you?"

"Well, I will be also extremely busy tonight, Your Majesty."

"Oh, really? What is so important, if I may ask?"

"Oh, of course," smiled Charlotte nervously. "I'm going to… I'm going to…"

"She's gonna help me Grandma. With… Lilly's birthday party."

"But that won't be until next month."

"Yes, but I want it to be a big hit. You know how hard to come up with something new in every year."

"Yes I do," smiled Clarisse. "Well, then, see you at lunch time darling."

"Perfect," answered Mia as Clarisse stepped out, headed for her office. At least the girls thought that was where she went. Actually, she was not on her way to the office, she went to the garage, and asked Paul the chauffeur to take her into town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later at Dr. Monroe's office…

"So that's it," Clarisse sighed as she finished her story. "What do you think Doctor?"

"Well, I expected something like that. I mean that you would make a slip of the tongue. You have to concentrate a bit harder. Do you think he believes you?"

"I can only hope so," sighed Clarisse. "I did everything to resolve his doubts, and I think it worked. But who knows? To be frank, I would not believe me, if I were in his place."

"But love can make people blind."

"I hope so. Or that could be a very awkward conversation." Clarisse sighed.

"And now, let's look at the bigger problem. The dinner with Carla… Do you really think it's a wise idea?"

"Why? You would not do the same? Ok, I know you wouldn't. But look, I have no options. I'm trapped. I have to solve this problem, and that seems to be the wisest decision at the moment."

"And what will happen after that? I mean if Carla and Joseph… maybe… you know…"

"I know it will be hard for me, but I will survive… somehow. I just want to breathe again, a little. I have to get him out of my head."

"But that's self-destruction."

"Well, I think it's time to go," said Clarisse quickly and jumped up. "Thank you for your time, but now I have to leave and get everything prepared."

"Your Majesty. Clarisse… Please don't do this." cried the Doctor, but Clarisse was obstinate.

"I will call you next week. Good bye, Doctor," she said as she rushed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was nearly eight o'clock, and everyone was excited. Mia and Charlotte snuck down to the kitchen for a little information gathering.

"Hello Antoine," Mia with a big smile on her face as she stepped into the kitchen. "How are you getting on with the menu?"

"Good evening Princess. Charlotte," answered the chef as turned around to see the girls. "Perfectly. Dinner is going to be magnificent."

"I'm sure of it," Mia smiled. "This is nougat crème, am I right?"

"Yes, Princess. But not an ordinary nougat crème. No, it's more than that. I call it simply Crème de Antoine."

"You are very modest as always," Mia laughed. "But why are there three plates on the tray? And what's this weird colored salad?"

"Oh that's for Her Majesty's lady guest. She has a special taste… Princess? Are you all right?" asked Antoine because Mia gasped for air.

"Lady guest??"

"Calm down Princess," Charlotte tried with no success. "It's certainly some kind of misunderstanding."

"No," said Antoine and handed a glass of water to Mia. "I have to make dinner for three. For Her Majesty, Joseph and Her Majesty's lady guest."

"Oh my God!" cried Mia and rushed out. Charlotte was on her trail.

"Princess!" she cried. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet, I need a little time to think, but first we have to be there for that dinner." Mia said with one breath and pulled opened Clarisse's door.

"Oh Mia darling," Clarisse smiled. "How lovely to see you. Did you forget something?"

"Oh no, Grandma. We just made a decision," Mia started and looked at Charlotte. "I think this birthday preparation thing can wait, so we would like to have dinner with you. But only if we're not intruding."

"Of course you are not, darling." Clarisse smiled. "Do sit down. Ah, Joseph is just coming."

"Good evening… ladies." Joseph finished the sentence in surprise. "I thought…" He started, but Mia cut in.

"Hello Joey. Come and sit next to me. The dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Yes, Joseph. Just sit down until I inform the kitchen," Clarisse said with an angelic smile on her face before going to the phone.

Meanwhile at the table….

Joseph turned to Mia and whispered, "What's going on here?"

"Grandma also invited a woman for dinner, not just you…"

"A WOMAN?!" cried Joseph then softened his voice. "A woman?! But why? I mean why would she invite a woman to our date?"

"We don't know. But there is something brewing."

"You are telling me?!" Joseph asked when Clarisse stepped in with the mysterious dinner guest.

"May I have everybody's attention please?" asked Clarisse. "This is Carla, a very dear friend of mine. And Carla, this is my granddaughter Mia, my personal assistant Charlotte, and my Head of Security, Joseph."

"Good evening ladies," smiled the beautiful long dark hared woman to the girls then turned to Joseph who stood up to greet her. "Oh, so you are that famous palace bodyguard, hm? Mr. Man in Black… It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Good evening Ma'am." Joseph bowed.

"You should sit next to -" Charlotte started quickly, but Carla cut it.

"Oh I know exactly where my place is. Come on. Move along darling," she ordered playfully and whisked Mia away, but Mia refused to give in.

"I won't."

"Darling… Please. We have a guest," Clarisse admonished her.

"Oh… alright." Mia hissed and stood up, so Carla could sit next to Joseph.

Carla turned to the man next to her, as if no one else was in the room. "So, Joseph… They say you are extremely good at protection. Could you save me if I needed you? Hm?"

Mia grasped her fork…

"Well…" started Joseph. "Actually I'm exclusively Her Majesty's personal bodyguard, so maybe the rest of the security team would help you."

"I'm sure of it, but… I could only feel completely safe only in YOUR arms."

"That's very flattering," answered Joseph politely but also repulsed. "Clarisse, can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Oh… well, of course," stuttered Clarisse and stood up uncertainly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

In her private kitchen…

"What's going on here?" Joseph asked as he closed the door behind them.

"I do not understand what you are talking about." She answered firmly and turned to face with him.

"Oh ho ho - you do," laughed Joseph sarcastically. "So tell me what's going on here. I said I loved you then you procure a woman for me?!"

"You really deserve a good woman, Joseph. That's all. I was just trying to help you."

"So you don't love me, if I am right."

"I do not. Sorry," Clarisse answered calmly. But Joseph started laughing… "What?!"

"Do you really think that you can get by with such a lame excuse?"

"That's not an excuse, that's the truth."

"Uhm, then why didn't you say simply, 'I'm sorry Joseph but I do not feel the same about you,' hm? Instead you invited me to dinner." said Joseph and leant closer. "So why didn't you say that? Hm? I'll tell you why. You do love me, but you don't dare to admit it. You are running away from yourself too."

"That's nonsense."

"Really? Then what do you say to this?" He asked and before she could come to her senses, Joseph captured her lips with his. The kiss was very sudden but also gentle and caring.

And despite her efforts, she could not push him away, because she wanted this more than anything in the world. And that gave him courage. A few moments later, he was kissing her like there were no tomorrow.

Nearly a minute had passed when Joseph slowly broke the kiss, his heart full of hope. But he was disappointed. As the kiss ended, she woke up from this dream world and regretted everything immediately.

"And now?" asked Joseph softly and looked at her lovingly. "What we're going to do now?"

"I'll tell you." She answered firmly and headed back to the living room. Joseph was on her trail. "Carla!"

"Yes darling?"

"Joseph really likes you. So he would like to ask you for a date."

"Really?"

"…Yes." answered Joseph with a captivating smile.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! I really really loved your reviews. Thanks very much. Especially to BerethArwenUndomiel, Kristi-Julie, da-doink-doink, Captain Weirdo (my fantastic beta. Yes girl, you're the BEST!), Zsulie, beMMADfabulous, JUJUChick16, bluegirl-783, my Ursa, risingdancer, Liesel Meminger, and my dear exbeta Sprinks. I love you all, but I think I have to run very fast after this chapter… Ok, don't waste the time, let's see what happened on the dinner with Carla (Hey Carla, I hope you're reading this. wink Wild women do and they don't regret it)…

"He is just a bit shy, but he would really like to take you out," Clarisse continued, but Carla cut in.

"He said yes, darling."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He said yes."

"Really?" Clarisse asked unbelievingly and turned to face Joseph.

"Of course, Clarisse," Joseph smiled. "Thank you for the assitance, but now-again, thanks to you- I'm brave enough to ask for a date from this beautiful lady." Then he sat down and kissed Carla's hand adoringly.

"Perfect." Clarisse managed to smile calmly- which was a major acting performance for her in a situation like this- and sat down. "Then we should eat now. Oh Mia darling, please close your mouth. Just… try to behave yourself, all right?" She was a bit nervous.

"Princess," Charlotte whispered and gave Mia a dig in the ribs.

"Um… Of course, Grandma," answered Mia still in shock. Then she turned to Charlotte, when she heard whispering.

"Princess, are you all right?"

"Yes… I think," Mia answered unsure. "I think I got a smaller kind of shock. Did he really say yes?"

"Uh-huh… but wait! They are chatting…"

"So what would you say to dinner Joseph?" Carla asked seductively and touched his knee. "I will cook you if you want."

"Oh that would be lovely," he answered with calm self-assurance.

"Please do not expect anything special, I'm not too good at cooking, but… I have other talents," she said with a meaningful smile as she slipped her hand up his leg a bit.

"Oh, that's no problem," He answered as if nothing had happened. "I'm not too choosy, especially after the prison food. Your cooking could not possibly be worse."

"Prison?" Carla wavered a bit.

"Yes, when they imprisoned me for murder for the first time, the food was quite good, but after the third one, well… that was hell." He laughed lightly and reached for a bread roll.

"Murder?" Carla repeated shocked.

"Yes," Clarisse answered with a smile, because she had figured out what Joseph was trying to do. "But that was only an occupational hazard. He saved me a few times and the victims' families took him to court, but don't worry they always cleared him."

"Oh, so you just protected your queen?" Carla was overjoyed again. "How sexy – just like in the Bodyguard with Whitney Houston."

"Thanks Clarisse." Joseph smiled coldly.

"You're quite welcome."

"And Joseph," Carla started. "Don't hold yourself back, because I need protection too."

"Really? Maybe you live in a dangerous place?" asked Joseph.

"No, but the bulb burnt out in my bedroom, and I cannot find the bed without help." Carla smiled seductively at him.

"I'll kill her," Mia hissed to Charlotte.

"Well, then you really need help." Joseph smiled and covered her hand with his.

"WHAT?!" Mia cried. "We have to talk to him… NOW!" she whispered to Charlotte.

"You're right." Charlotte nodded and turned to the others. "What do you say we open a bottle of Chateau Lafitte?"

"Splendid idea," said Clarisse gratefully, because she really needed some alcohol at this point. "I'll inform the kitchen."

"No need for that. I will take care of myself. Joseph would you help me?" Charlotte asked with a meaningful smile. "You are the specialist in the wine cellar."

"Oh, of course. If you will excuse me," he smiled and squeezed Carla's hand. "I'll be right back."

"Just go. But do not stay too long."

"I won't." He smiled and headed out with Charlotte. But what about Mia? She immediately solved that problem…

"Oops!" She cried as she 'accidentally' spilled her drink on her dress. "How clumsy I am. I think I'll go and change. I'll be back in a minute." She said and rushed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the hallway….

"Joe… What's going on here?" Mia asked as they reached a safe corner. "I can't keep up - I'm totally at a loss. What's your plan exactly? And what happened in the kitchen?"

"Calm down Princess. I know what I am doing, don't worry." He smiled and was going to start his story, when Mia cut in.

"Ok Joe, I'm eager to know what happened, but first of all… why are you so happy?"

"Because she LOVES me!" he cried with joy.

"Did I miss something? Because after what happened inside…"

"Just listen to me." said Joseph and started at the very beginning. "When I closed the kitchen door behind us, I immediately asked her point-blank 'what's Carla doing here after my confession?'"

"Then she?"

"She started babbling about how I deserve a good woman and she just wanted to help me, etc. Then I asked her, why didn't she tell me she don't love me after my confession? What's this all about with the dinner? And as I let loose on her with my questions, suddenly realization hit me like a brick. You know, she always sends me conflicting signals, and I was confused. One moment, I thought she loves me and the next, I thought she didn't. And suddenly everything was clear. What if the problem is not me? What if I'm not the one misunderstands her? What if she is the one who does not understand her own mind? And suddenly everything clicked into place. Then just to corroborate my theory… I kissed her."

"WHAT?!" Mia cried and gasped for air. "You kissed her? AND??"

"And I was right," smiled Joseph. "She did not push me away. And if you could have felt the way as she kissed me back, you wouldn't have any doubts, either."

"Ok, wait a minute," Mia said, holding up her hand. "If I'm right, you kissed her and she kissed you back, correct?" Joseph nodded. "Then why on earth did you wanted to date Carla?!"

"Well, she came to her senses when the kiss ended and I think… she regretted it."

"Then she rushed out and told Carla about the date?"

"Uh-huh." answered Joseph.

"Ok…" started Charlotte. "But there is another thing I do not understand, you said 'yes' to the date. Did you want to make her jealous?"

"In the beginning I didn't intend to. I was shocked at her action, but there was another thing in my head. I wanted to get rid of this Carla. And I realized that it would be easier if I talk her out being interested in me."

"Ah!" cried Mia in realization. "So that was why you told the prison story."

"Yeah, exactly," Joseph nodded. "Then when Clarisse cut in and tried to take control of the situation I became very angry. Then I thought, 'if it's what you want, then let it be…'"

'And you realized that it would be better if you make her jealous," laughed Mia appreciatively.

"Exactly. So what do you think?"

"Brilliant. And we will help you with EVERYTHING." Mia grinned and turned to Charlotte. "Deal?"

"Deal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the little war council, Charlotte and Joseph headed back with the wine, followed shortly by Mia in a new dress.

The rest of the night went by fast, and Clarisse behaved very gallantly. … The parting goodbyes were a bit hard but she stood the test. She clenched her fistsher only when Joseph kissed Carla's face.…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next night, around ten o'clock, Clarisse was pacing up and down in her office when Mia stepped in with the queen's usual cup of tea.…

"Hi Grandma. I popped up with brought you your tea."

"Oh, that's very kind of you darling, but I'm not really thirsty at the moment,." She answered and gave her a weak smile.

"You don't want your tea?! But what happened?" She asked innocently. The truth was she terribly enjoying the situation.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… I'm a bit tired."

"Aha." Mia grinned. "Then let me cheer you up. Joe and Carla left the palace long ago."

"Really?" asked Clarisse while interest sparked in her eyes. "And do you know anything concrete?"

"Of course. That's so exciting!." cried Mia and as she sat up onto Clarisse's desk. "Joe was very excited all day- it's a shame you did not see him.…"

"I was busy, but that's not the point. So you said he was excited…?"

"Yes." Mia smiled and continued. "He was spent an hour dressing, just like a woman.…"

"And what did he choose in the end?" Clarisse tried to be nonchalant.

"His black Armani suite with that black shirt with no buttons on the top."

"The one without buttons on it!…" Clarisse felt as if she could cry.

"Yeah, he was very sexy in it and his scent…" She Mia sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "I would jump into his arms too, although he could be my grandfather."

"Oh, my God." whispered Clarisse.

"Sorry, Grandma. Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… Where did they go? To Carla's flat or…" She barely dared to ask.

"No, they chose a restaurant in Pyrus." Clarisse relieved audibly, then Mia started screaming excitedly. "Joe's car just arrived!. Look Grandma!." cried Mia and stuck her face to the window.

"So the date was not too successful." she Clarisse smiled. "Two hours is not a good sign."

"Or is it is?" Smiled Mia as Clarisse reached the window. "He is not alone."

"What?!" Clarisse could barely breathe. "What is she doing here with him?"

"Maybe Joe wants to show her his stamp collection. You know…"

"NO!" cried Clarisse then softened her voice. "Joseph is not that kind."

"Who knows? Well… Good night, Grandma. I think you're a perfect matchmaker." Smiled Mia and kissed her grandmother goodbye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later Clarisse was at the end of her tetherrope.… She had to find out what happened so she headed straightly to Joseph's room. She wanted to keep listening a bit. … She knew it was not appropriate, but she could not resist, and that was an emergency.…

As she reached the door and tried to lean closer, suddenly she was frozen….

She heard unmistakable noises…

"Ah Joseph! …. Oh my God! ... Please don't stop!... Aaahhh…"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** NEWS!! If you want PD Score Soundtrack, first say a BIG thanks to my Ursa (well done dear!!) then send me an email and I will send you the link.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! First big hug to Rach for beta this chapter and all the others to me. Thanks Dear. And I want to dedicate this last chapter to a very special friend of mine. You know who you are... And now, let's see the last chapter... Enjoy it!

"Ah, Joseph… Oh my God! Please don't stop! Aaahhh…" Carla cried in the room and that was the last noise Clarisse heard from the outside world. Some kind of humming silence surrounded her. She just leant against the doorframe and convulsively grabbed her collarbone with her free hand. She should have felt regret, humiliation or fury, but she did not feel anything. She could not think at all – she just stood there and tried to breathe somehow. That was the only thing she could concentrate on at the moment - to breathe. Breathe in... Breathe out… She had to keep her balance or she would swoon. It was terribly hard. She needed nearly two minutes before she could hear again, and the situation had not changed. Her second reaction was different; she started run - run as fast as she could. Run away from this horror, run away from reality…

Thirty seconds later, she reached her office and she felt pain - pain in her heart and in her leg, because she accidentally ran into a cleaning trolley when she turned a corner in one of the corridors. But this pain was nothing compared the pain in her heart. She felt she had lost everything, love, hope and… her life. She felt emptiness and resignation; there was no reason to continue anymore. So at first, she just slowly sat down on the floor. Then a few seconds later, she lay down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in Joseph's room…

"Ok, Carla you can stop now," Mia smiled as she stepped into Joseph's room. "Grandma is in her office. She ran quite fast, but after your performance that's not surprising."

"She ran away?" Joseph asked worriedly and grabbed Mia's hand. "I thought she would tear the door open and we could finally discuss everything seriously."

"Well, she looked ill, and then simply ran away. When I last saw her, she had just closed her office door."

"I have to see her immediately!" Joseph cried and started running, but he stopped for a moment and turned around. "Oh, and Carla - thank you for everything." He gabbled, then disappeared.

"Yes, you were gorgeous." Mia laughed and hugged the older woman. "Your performance was very realistic, if I may say so."

"Yes," smiled Charlotte. "And Joseph's face – that was absolutely worth the price of admission. I could barely keep from laughing."

"Your welcome," laughed Carla as she started packing her handbag. "I'm glad I could help. Clarisse is a very dear friend of mine, and if I had known she was in love with Joseph… oh my God," she sighed. "I'm a bit wild, I know, but I could never take her man, although he is first class."

"Yes," giggled Mia. "We can totally agree on that point."

"Well, girls, I think I will leave. Thanks for the fun. I really enjoyed it. And I hope Clarisse will return to reason soon."

"Yeah, me too," smiled Mia. "And I hope you will find another sexy guy."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sweetie. I already picked out a handsome man. I think his name is Shades. He is extremely sexy in those sunglasses, am I right?"

"Well, actually, I think you should discuss that with Charlotte first." Mia laughed and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few seconds later, Joseph reached Clarisse's office and softly knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he tried again.

"Clarisse." He waited for her answer. "Clarisse, it's me Joseph. Can I come in?" Still she did not answer. Another few seconds passed, then he gave up and stepped inside. The room was peaceful and empty. At least that's what Joseph thought, but as his eyes glanced across the floor, he suddenly felt panic. Clarisse was lying there, unmoving.

"Clarisse! Clarisse! Are you all right?" He cried worriedly and rushed to her. But as he tried to pick her up, she suddenly pushed him away.

"Leave me."

"But Clarisse," he said and gently grabbed her hand.

"I said leave me. Leave me alone," she said as she looked at him; her eyes glassy.

"Clarisse, please don't do this. There was nothing going on between Carla and me."

"I don't want to hear it," she said and closed her eyes.

"Nothing happened, I swear. You know I could never hurt you. It was just a scam. Please, Clarisse. I just wanted to make you jealous."

"I'm not interested."

That was the moment when Mia stepped in with Charlotte.

"Oh my God!" Mia cried and stopped at the door in shock. "What happened to Grandma? Is she alright?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to explain that there was nothing between Carla and me," Joseph tried desperately. "But she doesn't believe me."

"But, that's the truth Grandma. She just helped to make you jealous. And every other thing was just the part of a plan. The mouse in your bedroom, the movie night, your… your loosened heels. It was all my fault. I just wanted to get you together, you and Joe."

"I don't care."

"But, Grandma," Mia tried, when Joseph cut in.

"I think you should go," he said softly with a meaningful look.

"Well, I think you're right." Charlotte nodded and grabbed Mia's hand. "Princess…"

"Oh, alright," Mia sighed and unwillingly left the room with Charlotte.

Now they were alone….

"Clarisse," he tried softly, while he slowly sat down next to her. "You know I love you."

"I got tired of it," She said, her eyes still glassy.

"Please let me help you. You're scaring me. Just tell me what the problem is. Please. I want to help you. I so desperately want to help you. Please, Clarisse," he whispered and started gently stroking her cheek, barely touching her skin.

"Do you want to hear my problem?" she asked on the same lifeless voice with a scornful smile. "My problem is YOU. Yes, YOU, Joseph. My problem is, that I - I'm madly deeply in love with you, and it's killing me." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"But I love you too, Clarisse." He leant closer and cupped her cheek. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is I can't afford this." She started crying and weakly covered his hand with hers. "I cannot afford to be in love with you."

"Yes, you can," he whispered and pulled her to a sitting position. "You can afford it, simply because you deserve happiness. You deserve nothing but happiness. And I would do anything to make you happy. Just let me know what I should do. Please, Clarisse."

"I cannot bear to see you everyday. I just cannot bear this suffering, it consumes me," she said, her tears falling. There was silence for a few moments.

"Then I'll leave the palace."

"Do you want to kill me?" She cried and finally looked in his eyes. "I cannot go on without you - I just cannot." She started crying even harder, but soon she was in Joseph's arms, where she could find a little relief.

"Hush, Darling, hush. Everything will be all right. Ok?" He smiled and hugged her tightly, while he made small circles on her back to comfort her. It worked. It worked perfectly. A few moments later, she finally calmed down and looked up at him.

"You know the life I had before you," She said collectedly. "I knew how to do that. I could do that forever. But now, look at me. What am I going to do with all this?"

"Don't worry." He smiled and looked lovingly to her eyes. "We will manage it. I promise. Just let me help you, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded with a smile, then Joseph's lips gently covered hers.

…and nothing seemed so hopeless anymore…

The End


End file.
